Todo O Nada
by Estel Dunedain
Summary: Cuando Draco le pide a Harry que se muden juntos, este lo rechaza ¿Por qué? Fic Escrito como regalo Para Sara Potter-Malfoy


Esto fue escrito para el Cumpleaños de Sara el 08/04 pero apenas hoy me animo a subirlo aqui.

_**BSS: Sin ti, sin mi - Ricardo Arjona; Volando entre tus brazos - Marc Anthony; Tardes Negras - Tiziano Ferro**_

_Advertencias: Esto es Slash, es decir, relaciones chico-chico. Si no te gusta un placer verte puedes irte cuando quieras.. Los personajes pertenecen a la Rowling, WB y otro monton de personas que no soy yo. Lo unico que consigo es placer, y ningun tipo de retribución económica. Que guerra avisada no mata soldado, y si lo mata es por descuidado..._

* * *

Harry estaba apoyado en el pecho de Draco, dibujando figuras perezosas en su costado. La mano de Draco le acariciaba la espalda, su respiración le rozaba el pelo.

— Harry — la voz de Draco sonó ligeramente ronca — Múdate conmigo — Harry tardó exactamente siete segundos en darse cuenta de lo que Draco le había dicho, y cuatro segundos más en incorporarse bruscamente. Draco se encogió interiormente ante la escena.

— Pero que…— se quedó callado tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el rubio. Éste comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

— Se que te gusta tu independencia, mi apartamento es lo suficientemente grande, lo sabes, tendrás tu propia oficina. Red floo, teléfono, todo lo que necesites puedo conseguirlo, solo tienes que pedirlo.

— No quiero tu dinero Draco, ni nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme con él — su voz era seca, dura.

— Harry, por favor, te quiero y lo sabes. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? La mitad de tus cosas están allá.

— No me mudaré contigo Draco, se bien lo que planeas hacer. Quieres meterme en tu elegante apartamento y lucirme en esas fiestas de pacotilla. Ser el que domesticó al _chico que vivió_ — esto último lo dijo con una mezcla de sarcasmo y desprecio —. Pues no Draco, no soy un animalito al que puedas lucir.

Draco se levantó furioso, y lanzándole una mirada fría comenzó a vestirse.

— Tienes razón, lo que eres es un cobarde. Te refugias en tu apartamento porque tienes miedo ¿Crees que esto no es más que un juego de poder y dominio? Pues allá tú. Estoy harto de tus desplantes. Es culpa mía por acep­tarlos, aunque eso tiene remedio.

— Yo nunca...

— No, tú nunca — le interrumpió con frialdad —, nunca has arriesgado tu orgullo diciéndome esas palabras. Usas tu apartamento como escape para no comprometerte y vivir conmigo. Has sido tú quien ha marcado los límites de esta relación, pero ahora seré yo quien los marque. O todo o nada —dijo secamente.

¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

— Quiere decir que no me basta con el sexo.

—No es sólo sexo. Sabes que...

—No, no lo sé. No se nada porque nunca me dices nada Harry. La elección es tuya... siempre lo ha sido. Sólo que ahora tendrás que ser tú quien venga a mí.

—No me chantajees Draco. Me revienta eso.

—Pues lo siento — Draco le dirigió una última y ten­sa mirada —. Adiós, Harry.

—No puedes irte así...

Sí — replicó sin volver la vista atrás —. Sí que puedo.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto al oír el portazo. Por un momento no reaccionó, se quedó allí de pie, rígido, sin acabarse de creer lo que había pasado. Si creía que iba a arrastrase hasta él para suplicarle que no se fuera, ya podía estar esperando hasta el regreso de Voldemort. Harry Potter no se arrastraba, ni suplicaba. Entornó los ojos sintiendo un dolor más desgarra­dor que el de un crucio, y dirigiéndose al baño ahuyentó esos pensamientos ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Se dirigió a la central de aurores. El trabajo siempre había logrado borrar los problemas de su mente y tenía un caso difícil entre manos. No se molestó en desayunar, el hambre había desaparecido como por ensalmo, y haciendo caso omiso al nudo en su estómago se apareció en el ministerio.

O.O.O.O.O.

Draco miraba el informe de sus abogados. El viñedo era de una excelente calidad, solo necesitaba algo de inversión. Se preguntaba si Harry habría ido alguna vez a un viñedo. Harry, Harry, Harry… No importaba lo que tuviese entre manos, sus pensamientos volvían invariablemente a él. Se pregunto por quincuagésima vez en los últimos tres días si no lo habría presionado en exceso. Mudarse no era un paso fácil y él lo comprendía pero estaba harto de esconderse. Además, tenían poco tiempo. Seis meses, catorce días y – miró su reloj – siete horas. No que él contara el tiempo, por supuesto. Pero, demonios. Le había dicho a Harry que lo amaba y el moreno se había limitado a darle una mirada larga, sin responderle en ningún momento. ¿Vendría a buscarlo? ¿Lo querría? Y ese era el meollo del asunto, decidió, levantándose a mirar por las ventanas la multitud moviéndose abajo, si Harry le amaba o si solo había sido una forma de desahogarse, de liberar estrés. Suspiró, sentándose de nuevo en el escritorio. Tenía que ver que tanto capital necesitaría el viñedo y ya llevaba varios días de retraso en los negocios. Unas horas después fue interrumpido.

— Draco — al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor alzo la vista rápidamente.

— Blaise — lo que veía le sorprendió. Blaise estaba desencajado, pálido, sus ojos rojos. Se levantó lentamente — ¿Qué …

— Daphne... Mataron a Daphne, Draco.

— No pueden…— las piernas le temblaban y sentía que la respiración le fallaba, pero su voz y sus ojos no dejaban traslucir nada — ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? Vincent… ¿donde está Vincent?

— Hace un par de horas, Potter se encarga del caso…Ya interrogó a Vincent, ahora está en casa. Tuvieron que sedarlo.

— Maldito Potter —la única señal de que estaba afectado eran las manos colocadas en puños, los nudillos blancos — Voy a… —se acercó a la puerta pero el brazo de Blaise le detuvo.

— Fue lo mejor Draco, Vincent necesitaba salir de esto y Potter…Harry fue bastante comprensivo. Fue él el que me llamó y me dijo que Vin necesitaba más que un abogado, un amigo.

— Quiero ver a Vincent.

— Draco, este no es el mejor momento pero — agarró aire esperando una explosión de ira — ¿Hay algo entre Potter y tú?

— Tienes razón, este no es el mejor momento para eso. Voy a ver a Vincent.

— Potter me pidió que fuera yo el que te diera la noticia. Que probablemente él no era la persona más idónea para hablar contigo en este momento.

— Vamos — Draco se separó fácilmente maldiciendo interiormente a Harry — Vincent nos necesita.

O.O.O.O.O.

Harry sabía que no sería bien recibido pero aun así fue al funeral, realmente no recordaba mucho de Daphne aparte de verla algunas veces en compañía de Pansy y Millicent. Sabía que era dueña del 50% en una de las cadenas hoteleras más grandes del mundo mágico. También sabía que ahora esta herencia pasaba automáticamente a su hermana menor, Astoria, puesto que no había dejado hijos. Había vivido con Vincent los últimos 6 meses e iba a casarse en un par de semanas. Vincent entrenaba a los aurores en una academia privada enseñándole hechizos "no adecuados" y formas de defensa muggles, desde boxeo hasta judo, ataque con armas, espadas, arcos y flechas, dagas. No había forma de ataque o defensa que la _Academia Ohtar _noenseñara y su compañía de seguridad era una de las mejores del mundo. Hasta los muggles con suficiente dinero entrenaban o contrataban a su personal allí. Harry le había tratado al tomar clases en su academia y había llegado a apreciarlo, a considerarlo primero un mentor y luego un amigo.

Las personas allí presentes no hacían grandes muestras de emociones, estaban sentados fríos y rígidos, conversando en voz baja, se acercaban a hablar unos minutos con la familia y luego se iban, procurando no molestar. Algunos le miraban recelosos, la mayoría le ignoraba, solo Malfoy, que no se apartaba del lado de su amigo, le lanzaba miradas que podían congelar una playa.

— Podría jurar que es el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy quien te mira al otro lado del salón amigo mío — la voz de Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿Qué le hiciste al hurón, Harry?

— ¿Porqué tendría que hacerle algo? — el tono de voz le indicó al pelirrojo que, para variar esta semana, Harry tenía un cabreo monumental y rogó para que ningún novato estuviera a menos de cinco metros de la Central cuando llegaran — ¿Cuándo ha necesitado Malfoy una excusa para enojarse conmigo? — siguió, refunfuñando palabras inteligibles.

— Creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente aquí. Vámonos, Mione me matará si no llego antes que acueste a Rose.

— Lo siento Ron, este caso es más personal que los demás, si hubiera sido más listo podría haberlo atrapado antes de…— Miró a Vincent y retiró la vista, decepcionado consigo mismo — Tienes razón no estamos haciendo nada aquí.

Sintió la mirada de Draco perforarle la espalda durante todo el trayecto.

O.O.O.O.

Se concentró en el papeleo, pero la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. El poco dormir y el mal comer le estaba pasando factura, pero sabía que esta noche no podría descansar. La carita de Daphne vestida de blanco y con margaritas en las manos le acompañaría durante toda la vida haciéndose más tenue con el tiempo, pero nunca desapareciendo del todo. Decidió ir al gimnasio y relajarse un poco, tal vez el ejercicio le haría estar tan cansado que no tendría pesadillas esta noche. Aun cuando se desahogaba contra los otros chicos, sabía que eso no sería posible.

Su mal humor aumentó cuando, después de noquear a un par de aurores, se dio cuenta que nadie quería pelear con él. Se dirigió a su despacho con unas zancadas que alertaban a medio mundo y con rapidez recogió un par de archivos para trabajarlos en casa. Ron entró lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y apoyándose en ella.

— Vamos Harry, te invito una cerveza.

— No tengo ganas Ron. Estoy muy cansado.

— Tenemos que hablar Harry. Podemos hacerlo aquí o en el bar de Seamus. Tú escoges—. La expresión resuelta de Ron le dijo a las claras que no estaba bromeando.

— De acuerdo — masculló, lanzándole una mirada furiosa — Pero una sola cerveza. Quiero irme a dormir.

— Después de ti — dijo Ron abriendo la puerta. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba su cara.

— El bar de Seamus no quedaba lejos de la central, lo que lo hacía punto de reunión de casi todo el ministerio, sin embargo pudieron encontrar una mesa algo apartada. Que la mesa hubiese estado ocupada por unos cadetes que literalmente huyeron al ver a su jefe no paso desapercibido a ninguno de los dos y no hizo más que aumentar el cabreo del moreno.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo sentándose pesadamente mientras Ron le hacia señas a un camarero.

— Quiero que me expliques que demonios te esta pasando. Esta semana has estado de un humor de perros — El camarero llego trayendo las cervezas. Harry cogió una y se negó a mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

— No. Me. Pasa. Nada — la furia destilando cada una de sus palabras.

— Si claro — Ron le miró incrédulo — y recibir un _crucio_ es como darse un golpe en el pie — a pesar de si mismo Harry sonrió. Por un momento pensó en desahogarse, pero confesarle a tu mejor amigo que desde hace seis meses tienes una especie de relación oculta con un viejo enemigo de la escuela no es considerado la mejor forma de conservar una amistad. Así que se quedó mirando su cerveza.

— Ya te dije, no me pasa nada. No he podido dormir bien últimamente, es todo — "_ni comer, ni trabajar, ni siquiera puedes hacerte una paja decente" _dijo una vocecita en su oído que curiosamente arrastraba las palabras.

Ron vio a su amigo con su mirada tercamente fijada en su cerveza, el ceño fruncido, las oscuras ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, la boca convertida en un rictus amargo y se pregunto como abordaría su mujer el tema. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, la sutileza nunca había sido su virtud.

— ¿Malfoy terminó contigo? Puedo ir a darle una tunda cuando quieras, solo tienes que decirme — tomó un trago de su cerveza y bufó ligeramente exasperado al notar la mirada incrédula que le dirigía su amigo — vamos Harry ¿crees que soy auror por ser guapo? — Sus ojos azules brillaban burlones.

— Yo…pero…si…—el moreno tartamudeaba sonrojado — ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — Preguntó al fin, sin ánimos de negarlo — He...Hemos sido muy discretos — Ron sonrió comprensivo.

— Estos últimos meses has estado diferente compañero. Feliz, relajado. Y en la fiesta de navidad Mione me comentó que tú y Malfoy no dejaban de mirarse a hurtadillas. No sabes lo que me costó convencerla de que te dejara en paz. Simplemente estaba esperando que tuvieras la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo — Harry tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado.

— No sabía como reaccionarían — musitó — No creí que sería tan bien.

— No te confundas. Aun no estoy listo para invitarlo a una cena en casa o compartir recuerdos de Hogwarts — sonrió intentado quitarle hierro a sus palabras — Pero he visto lo que te ha hecho, y si tú eres feliz con él eso es suficiente para mí.

— Harry sonrió bobamente, mirando a su amigo con agradecimiento, pateándose mentalmente por haber dudado.

— Ahora dime que te hizo ese hurón y así cuando me pregunte porque estoy cruciandole su aristocrático culo podré darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

Harry rió, recordando las veces en que el culo de Draco era todo menos aristocrático, pero al instante llegaron a su mente las palabras pronunciadas hacia unos días y gimió sepultando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

— Harry… Harry por favor — el pelirrojo le zarandeó el hombro. Harry murmuró unas palabras inteligibles — ¿Qué? — Harry alzó la mirada, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

— Me pidió que me mudara con él.

— Oh – susurró Ron.

— Exacto.

—¿Le dijiste que no? — Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

— En realidad le dije un montón de idioteces.

—¿Y él que te contesto?

— Que era un cobarde — se incorporó tomando un último trago de su cerveza —, que nunca le había dicho si lo amaba, y que no volvería a buscarme.

— ¿Te ama?

— Eso dice él — Ron le miró ligeramente sorprendido. Y Harry se perdió en sus recuerdos.

_Regresaba al apartamento cansado y adolorido. A pesar de las recomendaciones de los medimagos no quería quedarse en San Mungo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Si Voldemort no lo había matado, un par de hechizos no le afectarían mucho. Nada más poner un pie en su casa, lo aventaron __contra la pared. Un gemido salió de sus labios mientras sus costillas resentían el golpe. Unas manos pálidas le agarraron por el cuello de la túnica y unos ojos grises le miraron furiosos._

—_Potter _—_ había siseado Draco _—_ la próxima vez que se te ocurra la genial idea de dejarte atrapar por una panda de magos mediocres, asegúrate..._ —_ y Harry solo había atinado a sonreírle tranquilizador lo que fue una muy buena idea porque Draco dejo su discurso y se lanzó a besarle dura y furiosamente, dominando su lengua, sacándole sangre en el proceso. _

_Soltando la túnica para hundir las manos en su cabello. Las manos de Harry habían recordado su función y apretado las caderas del rubio contra las suyas. A trompicones se dirigieron al dormitorio, dejando la ropa regada en el camino. Harry había olvidado las magulladuras pero estas fueron recordadas cuando cayó sobre la cama. Al escuchar su quejido, Draco se detuvo y se incorporó lentamente, prendiendo las luces con un hechizo. La calma que ahora reinaba era un claro contraste con el volcán que estuvo a punto de estallar. Lentamente le puso en pie y terminó de desnudarle, acariciando la piel en el proceso, observando sin decir palabra el raspón de la rodilla derecha, el moretón que se extendía por su abdomen, el gesto de dolor que cruzó su rostro cuando rozó sus costillas, el cardenal mas pequeño, pero no menos doloroso, entre los hombros, la línea rosada que cortaba su ceja izquierda y que indicaba que un hechizo de curación había sido aplicado. Quiso alejarse pero Harry colocó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares._

— _Estoy aquí _—_ susurró rozándole los labios con los suyos _—_ No soy de porcelana, no voy a romperme. Soy el chico que vivió y venció ¿recuerdas?_

— _Deberías descansar _—_ Los ojos de Draco estaban oscurecidos por emociones que Harry no lograba identificar._

— _Te necesito Draco._

— _Voy a estar aquí _—_ Harry negó suavemente._

— _Te necesito Draco. Necesito pertenecerte._

— _Estas lastimado. Mañana…_

— _Ahora Draco. Confío en ti – sonrió y se trepó a la cama ofreciéndose total y absolutamente y Draco no pudo más que aceptar la ofrenda. Tratando de calmar el dolor con sus caricias, borrar las marcas con sus besos. Intentando, sin conseguirlo, borrar su propio miedo con el sabor del moreno. Harry sentía sus manos leves como mariposas, parecían estar en todo su cuerpo y a la vez en ninguna parte. Intuyó lo que el rubio necesitaba y por primera vez cedió todo el control y se dio a si mismo sin reservarse nada. Y Draco era suave, por Merlín tan suave, cuando lo penetró Harry estaba al borde…_

— ¿No le crees?

— ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? — Ron suspiró ruidosamente, conteniéndose las ganas de darle una colleja a su amigo.

— A ver Harry ¿tú le amas?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

— Una cuya respuesta es si o no. Repito ¿amas a Malfoy? — Harry se quitó los lentes y se restregó los ojos. Por todos los magos estaba tan cansado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se masajeó los cabellos, desordenándoselos más si era posible.

— Si maldición. — miró directo a los ojos de su amigo — Si le amo.

o.o.o.o.o.

Draco estaba en su despacho, mirando sin ver por las ventanas, con una copa en la mano. Reprimió un escalofrío al recordar el funeral. Aunque ya había terminado el servicio y era noche cerrada no podía dejar de ver la expresión de la cara de Daphne. Aun podía escuchar la voz de Vincent _"Por favor, Draco…yo no sabría como hacerlo. Siempre has sido mejor para esto. Algo sencillo. A Daphne no le gustaba mucho la ostentación ¿sabes? …y el vestido de novia. Estaba ansiosa por lucirlo…margaritas Draco, son su favoritas…"_ y era el murmullo inconexo, con la voz rasposa y los ojos idos lo que le atormentaba. Era la expresión de alguien que no lograba aceptar lo que había pasado. Se permitió la debilidad de frotarse los brazos aunque sabía bien que el frío que sentía era interno. Maldición Potter, pensó, como te necesito.

O.O.O.O.

Harry se apareció en el departamento de Draco, agradecido porque éste no hubiese levantado sus defensas, mordiéndose los labios para evitar gemir. Se quedó unos instantes en el salón, cogiendo fuerzas para evitar que se notase su debilidad.

Se dirigió a la oficina confiando en que Draco estuviese allí. La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo una lámpara en el escritorio proporcionaba una escasa visibilidad. Draco le vio entrar sin levantarse de su silla, lanzándole una rápida mirada evaluadora.

— Auror Potter ¿a que debo el honor de su visita a estas horas de la noche? — su voz era burlona y despectiva.

— No has vuelto a subir tus defensas — masculló Harry sin saber que otra cosa decir. Draco alzó la ceja y se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

— Un error que será prontamente subsanado — necesitaba un trago pero temía que las piernas no lo sostuviesen, así que se quedó sentado, con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y sin apartar la penetrante vista de Harry, que se apoyaba ligeramente en el quicio de la puerta. — ¿Algo más o solo se interesó en las defensas de mi casa? Estoy algo ocupado.

— Odio cuando me hablas así. — Harry quería patearse ¿Qué demonios se suponía iba a decirle? Draco le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión — Tan frío, tan distante — Draco no respondió, y después de un momento continuó — Vine a decirte que ganas.

— ¿Gano? ¿Estábamos compitiendo por algo?

— Maldita sea Draco no me lo hagas más difícil — Harry dio unas zancadas deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del escritorio.

— ¿Qué no te lo haga más difícil? Vienes a mi casa hablando de defensas y de que gané ¿qué? Tal ves si hablaras claro no te lo haría "difícil"

— Te estoy diciendo que ganas joder. Voy a vivir contigo ¿satisfecho? — respiró hondo, preguntándose si no habría sido mejor pasarse por los medimagos antes de venir.

— No sabía que eras un premio Harry — Draco apretaba los puños bajo el escritorio, debatiéndose entre golpear o besar a Harry hasta la extenuación. — Pero en todo caso no me interesa. — Harry sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado el estómago. Por unos segundos no pudo ver nada.

— ¿Qué…que…que quieres decir Draco? Querías que me mudara contigo. Te estoy diciendo que voy a hacerlo — Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa que estaba en una esquina. Si Harry no hubiese estado ocupado mirando sus propios zapatos, probablemente habría notado el temblor de la mano de Draco al servirse. — ¿Qué otra cosa quieres, Draco?

— Te diré lo que no quiero Harry — Draco apretaba con tanta fuerza su copa que parecía que la rompería entre los dedos — No quiero tu maldita nobleza Gryffindor. No quiero que estés aquí por obligación. No quiero tu lastima. Lo que estas ofreciéndome ahora no me interesa — Se tomó el contenido de su copa de un solo golpe — Así que puedes meterte todo eso en el bolsillo y largarte.

Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar, respiró hondo tratando de hacer que a sus pulmones les llegara algo de aire. Todas sus fuerzas se concentraban en hacer que sus piernas le sostuviesen. Giró lentamente acercándose a la puerta, pensando en que necesitaba refugiarse en su casa, pero la perspectiva de lo que le esperaba, lo que había pasado estos últimos días, activó la última reserva de energía. Se acercó bruscamente golpeando con su dedo el pecho de Draco.

— ¡Esta bien maldición! ¿Quieres saber? No puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo hacer mi puto trabajo porque me paso el día pensando en ti. Te amo tanto que me duele y me aterra porque no se me ocurre una maldita razón por la que querrías estar conmigo — Se alejó un par de pasos pasándose la mano por el cabello. Draco le miraba entre sorprendido e incrédulo — ¡Demonios Draco míranos! Tienes corbatas que valen más que el salario de un mes. Mi sentido de la moda es que mi uniforme no tenga arrugas o manchas visibles. Necesitas a alguien que sepa de vinos, de protocolo, que sepa tratar con todas esas personas de negocios con las que te la pasas, que no te abochorne al bailar. No a alguien que apenas si sabe amarrarse la corbata — Draco sintió que el nudo que le atenazaba el pecho se deshacía y un asomo de sonrisa curvó sus labios — Pero a pesar de que todos mis instintos me dicen que es mala idea, a pesar de que se me echaras cuando te des cuenta en lo que te has metido, me vendré a vivir aquí, soportaré las estúpidas reuniones, aprenderé a vestirme y a comer con los quinientos cubiertos que usan para un solo plato pero por favor Draco…— sintió que las piernas le fallaban y estiró el brazo tratando de aferrarse a algo, lo que fuera — No me… no soporto estar… Dra… — Lo último que vio y sintió antes de hundirse en la negrura fueron los ojos brillantes de Draco y sus brazos sujetándole antes de caer.

O.O.O.O.

La luz le molestó en los ojos, al intentar moverse se dio cuenta que sus costillas habían sido vendadas…y que no estaba en su cama, se froto los ojos, bostezando y estiro los brazos tratando de encontrar sus lentes. Un cuerpo que reconoció como el de Draco le tapo la luz, dándole los lentes y pasándole un vaso con lo que reconoció era una poción para el dolor. La tomó sin hacer preguntas, negándose a mirar a Draco a los ojos. Este dejo el vaso en una mesilla cercana sentándose a continuación en el borde de la cama.

— Weasley me llamó anoche, poco después que te desmayaras. Me dijo que habían atrapado al asesino de Daphne — Harry se entretuvo mirándose las manos y no dijo nada. Draco reprimió un suspiro de exasperación — Antes de preguntarte como es que Weasley sabía que podía encontrarte aquí, me gustaría que me dijeras porque no mencionaste a Pierre.

— Tenía otras cosas que decirte — murmuro Harry, en un tono de voz tan bajo que Draco tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo — Siento haberme aparecido así. Yo…no estaba pensando.

— Como si eso fuera novedad. Harry — la voz de Draco era ligeramente exasperada — Weasley me dijo que habías recibido unos cuantos hechizos cuando se te ocurrió cambiarte por su ultima victima. Y que no esperaste a ser examinado, sino que te desapareciste al instante de que Pierre fue puesto en custodia. — Harry no negó ni acepto nada, como si estuviese demasiado cansado para reaccionar. — ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?

— Pierre está loco. Jura que puede absorber la magia de los demás con una especie de ritual. Por eso capturo a Daphne. Me dijo que una bruja tan poderosa como ella le daría mucha magia. Y si quería poder ¿Qué más que ofrecerle al chico que vivió y venció? — Draco negó con la cabeza. Ese era su Harry y tendría que aceptar que se sacrificara por los demás, por más que le costara. Era parte esencial de su ser y no quería cambiarlo. Con una mano le acarició el rostro.

— ¿De verdad vas a venirte a vivir conmigo?

— Sigo sin entender porque me quieres aquí. Puedes tener a quien sea. ¿Por qué yo?

— Puede ser que me haya enamorado de ti Potter. ¿No has pensado en esa posibilidad? Y te amo tal y como eres, no quiero que cambies. — inclinándose le beso suavemente — Aunque podrías tratar de no arriesgar tu vida tan seguido. — sonrió contra sus labios sin querer separarse.

— Podría intentarlo – contesto Harry también sonriendo — Pero no te prometo nada. ¡Por Merlín! — exclamó echándole los brazos al cuello y haciendo el beso más profundo— te amo.

— No estas muerto por decirlo ¿o sí?

— No — negó Harry sonriendo — pero ¿que te parece si alcanzamos el paraíso?

— Por Morgana Potter — Draco rió, exultante mientras lo recostaba contra el colchón — Voy a tener que darte una clase de frases para usar en la cama. Eso que acabas de decir es de un pési…— Los labios de Harry le atraparon y Draco quedo totalmente en blanco para otra cosa que no fuera corresponderle. Después de todo tendría mucho tiempo para enseñarle un par de cosas a Harry.

* * *

_Ya hay muchos gatos en el mundo , asi que puedes salvar un Oso Panda dejandome un rr xD_


End file.
